


YOU ARE MINE

by chinghon522



Series: Not Alone(E) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, F/M, Jealous Natasha Romanov, Jealousy, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinghon522/pseuds/chinghon522
Summary: Jealous Natasha. So cute~
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: Not Alone(E) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356685
Kudos: 13





	YOU ARE MINE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [你是我的](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912122) by [chinghon522](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinghon522/pseuds/chinghon522). 



> Plz dunt mind the grammar. English is not my mother language, and i use google translate to help. I’ve tried my best…

As a female agent, seduction mission is absolutely common.

"Legolas, watching your girlfriend seduce other men, you jealous?" Tony standing in the corner of the ballroom, speaks to the comms.

Standing on the second floor terrace Clint rolled his eyes, then looked over Natasha to see she continue the mission like she didn’t hear anything, but Clint knew better.

“You know she can hear us, right?” Steve couldn't bear to say it.

“Of course I know, I ask purposely." Tony said smugly.

As a partner of Natasha for many years, this situation happen almost every intelligence gathering missions. Says that he does not care is impossible, but for mission success, it is sometimes necessary patience, and then put the jealousy anger on the arrow that through the target. 

Although Clint is a far offensive in this partnership, Natasha is a melee. But there will be female target, as a good agent as Clint, he will also do the seduction mission, and then the situation becomes very interesting.

At the beginning, Clint was just wondering why Natasha looked angry and did not talk to him every time he completed the mission. Until one time, Clint finds out that’s the behavior of Natasha’s jealousy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Female target is easier to break, some flirting and physical contact can let her guard down and reveal the information they want.

But this was a female target that alerted and enthusiastic, she kept changing the subject when Clint has been guiding, and her hands kept wandering around Clint’s body......

"Huff...” Suddenly, there was a pushed down, and a little angry sound came from the miniature comms on Clint’s left ear.

Unconsciously straightened his body, his eyes crossed the female target and fell to Natasha on the second floor. Clint chills to the heart when he saw the killing expression on Natasha’s face.

Female target did not seem to feel the murder eyes behind her, reached out and put her hands on both sides of Clint’s waist side, raise her head, “What? What happened?"

“No, it’s just……a little cold.” Clint collected himself, and said with a flirty smile.

Both hands climbed on Clint’s chest, entangled behind the neck, whispered in his ear, “I am also a little sick. If you want to leave, it is better to go to my room upstairs and continue."

Clint nodded slightly to agree, satisfied female target smile sweetly and pulled Clint toward the stairs.

"Looks like you are into her.” A cold speech came from the comms.

Clint wanted to explain as he looked over Natasha’s direction, only to see the empty floor.

Uneasy to follow the target to her room, as soon as the door closed, Clint was forcibly kissed by the female target at a too fast speed that he cannot react. Clint immediately closed his mouth, thinking about the next move, but suddenly with a loud heavy weight sound, the female target limp in his arms.

With questions, he looked up and saw Natasha ruthlessly glaring the woman collapsed in his arms ... ... and then looking up at him.

Clint loosened his grip, let the female target fell to the ground, his mouth open and close, tried to speak, but failed to produce any sound.

Natasha suddenly frowned, and stepped forward, reaching out to his mouth and rubbing his lips twice, then wiping her hand with a handkerchief beside her. Clint slightly looks at the bright red colors on the white handkerchief, which is the lipstick of the female target.

Before he can respond, Natasha reached out and grabbed Clint’s jaw and kissed roughly on his redden lips.

“THIS IS MINE!” Natasha stared at the lip print now on his lips, satisfied and pleased with herself.

Now, Clint thoroughly understood and the uneasiness was swept away. It turned out that all because of Natasha’s possessive desire.

With a genuine smile, Clint’s one hand around Natasha’s waist to pull her closer, one hand holding her beautiful face, gave her a blazing kiss.

If it weren't for human survival instinct, this kiss would probably last longer. Feeling Natasha’s legs gave way and Clint tightened his arms to share her weight. Natasha clung to Clint’s neck, bringing herself closer to his body.

“I need to do more this kind of mission if I can see this jealousy side of you.” Clint chuckled.

Natasha slightly pouting, "I'm not jealous."

Clint raises the right eyebrow, REALLY?!

Seeing Natasha’s firm expression, his thumb stroking her back, "Well, then this is not jealous, just possessive, but...... I like it." He leaned in and let their lips connect again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recalling the cute jealous look of Natasha, Clint couldn't help but bow his head and chuckle.

Tony saw it, "Cupid, what are you thinking about that make you smile in this situation?”

Clint shook his head and looked up at Natasha.

Natasha greets the target while watching the direction of Clint with a curious look. She probably guessed what he’s thinking, since Natasha is embarrassed to look away and the tip of her ears are reddening in unnoticeable way.

Clint certainly aware of, toothy smile, softly voice, "As long as she knows, I will always by her side no matter what happens. That’s enough for me."

Then Natasha just showed a sweet smile from the heart without affecting the conversation with the target.

Tony lamented how things will come to this stage, obviously he was laughing at Clint, isn’t it? 

And Steve and Bruce on the other side hold back the urge to turn off the comms, they just can’t handle these kind of sweet talk. Lol.


End file.
